Let The Insanity Begin!
by Zombie Reine
Summary: Pure dialogue story of random craziness. Not to be taken seriously in any form. WARNING: Horrible grammar, cuddling, and no sense whatsoever are all in this story. AN: Normally I would have pulled this but the friend I was doing this with passed away and it's the only thing I really have left of her so. . .


**AN: **_This is an all dialogue story about me, bittersweet cupcakes4, and our favorite bad boys. :D_

_This is not meant to be taken seriously in anyway. Those who are opposed to crackfics may not want to read. . . Written by me, cupcake, and boredom._

**Lucius: **Fishsticks Fishsticks what a delicious treat! -Lucius plays with the fishsticks, making them dance on the table while taking an occasional bite out of them.-  
**Voldemort: **-walks in.- Lucius. . . What are you doing?

* * *

**Reine: **You can borrow Voldypoo for now, *swoons at Fred&George's feet*  
**Voldemort: **. . .  
**Reine:** Oh give it a rest, we all know you own me, don't be a spoilt sport!  
**Voldemort: **But. . . I don't like to share ;-;  
**Reine: **Get over it. Ok twins! Take me I'm yours!  
**Voldemort:** *Mutters about hexing the twins into oblivion if they get too friendly*  
**Reine: **Oh calm down, we all know you own my heart  
**George&Fred:** HEY!  
**Reine:** He may own my heart, but for now you get my body. *grins wickedly*  
***CENSORED***

**Voldemort: **WELL! Since REINE is being mean *watches her cuddling with the twins* that means I'm all yours for now babe. *whips out wand* who shall we kill first?  
**Reine:** Please refrain from ever saying 'Whips out wand'  
**Voldemort: **But I like the sexual innuendos. . .

**Cupcake: **we can leave her with the twins and u know how much she loves Draco or we can punish her by making her talk to cho. *grins evilly*

**Reine: **EWWW, NOT CHO! GIVE ME MY MOLDY VOLDY! *snuggles voldypoo* never leave meee! ;-;  
**Voldemort: **You really are an evil bish. . .  
**Reine: **Learned from the best, babe! *blows kiss*

**Cupcake: **Just give me sev or fenrir and I will be happy and u don't have to talk to cho. ;)

**Reine: ***gives you Fenrir* Me, Sev, and Voldy are going to go *ahem* discuss some books. *winkwink*

**Cupcake:** *hugs Fenrir then glares at Reine for taking Sev*

**Reine: **Fiiiiiine. *Hands Sev over making sure he has plenty of applejuice while im away*

* * *

**Cupcake: **You're in time for the pool party. *Reine sees Voldie, the twins, Sev, Theodore, Blaise and some others in swim suites by a table full of food.* You don't know how long it take for them to put on the bathing suites. *glares at Voldie and Sev*

**Reine: ***gets a nosebleed from picturing them all changing into swimsuits*

* * *

**Reine:***licks Voldy* I luffs yew =3  
**Voldemort: **Love is a weak emotion.  
**Reine: **Well, I'm not weak but I love you anyway!  
**Voldemort:** I don't DO love  
**Reine: ***looks at him*  
**Voldemort:** Don't give me that look!  
**Reine: ***stare*  
**Voldemort:** Fine. I Lust You.  
**Reine: **Close enough. . . for now. *Jumps on Voldy*  
***Censored***

* * *

**Snape: **BUT I WANT LUCKY CHARMS! ;-;  
**Voldemort: **We're SOOO get Count Chocula  
**Reine:** . . .  
**Snape:** PLEASSSE I WANT LUCKY CHARMS PELASE PLEASE PLEASE  
**Voldemort: **NO GET COUNT CHOCULA! ITS CHOCOLICIOUSNESS!  
**Reine:** . . . We're getting Fruit Loops  
*Snape and Voldemort roll on floor screaming*

**Reine:** *Just there Reine heard a loud noise behind out and looked to see a lot of cans on the ground and the cart almost full for food. Sev, Voldie, Bittersweet and Draco(who came was not there a few minutes ago) where near the cart* *taps foot on ground*  
**Reine:**Who said you could get a whole CART full of fruit roll-ups and gushers? Where did the carrots go?  
*silence*  
**Reine:** WELL!

*everyone points to Draco*

**Reine: **Draco. . . "I know you don't LIKE carrots, but honestly! And the fruit roll-ups and gushers? My goodness man! *Licks Draco* How did you know they were my favourite BUT THAT DOES NOT EXCUSE YOU! *smacks around* *Draco likes it rough so its all good*

**Voldie and Sev yelled at at the same time:** "It was me, not Draco!"

**Cupcake:** *Cupcake looks around" Umm, Reine"

**Reine:** I KNEW IT! *blows kiss at Draco* thanks for helping me find the REAL culprits  
**Draco:** Anytime, Rei!  
**Reine:** For punsihment neither of you can watch ** Eye for the Gay Wizard for a MONTH  
**Vold+Sev:** Buh BUT REEEINE!  
**Reine: **Don't make me take away Blues Clues!  
-Both Pout-

*Cupcake was quietly laughing*  
**Cupcake: **"Ummm, Reine. Where did Blaise go."

. . .

. . .  
*looks around*  
*Spots Blaise and Theo wrestling in the Frozen Foods Section*  
**Reine:** BLAISE THEO HERE NOW!  
**Blaise:** But. . .My love!  
**Reine: **Don't 'my love' me mister!  
**Theo:** We were just playing Jedi Knights *pouts*  
**Reine: ***sighs* I would charge a babysitting fee if you all weren't so adorable

**Cupcake:**"I would be more then happy to babysit them for you for free."  
*Voldie was looking at the the ice cream/frozen pies.*  
*Sev was glaring at Blaise and Theo*

* * *

**Reine:** I love all my Slithery Slytherins equally *group hug*  
**Voldemort:** But. . . I am the Dark LORD you should love me the most!  
**Reine: **Now now, what did we say about sharing?  
**Voldemort:** Sharing is nice and neat sharing will get me treats  
**Reine: **good boy. *Gives cookie*  
**Theo/Blaise/Sev/Draco:** WHAT ABOUT US!  
**Reine: ***sigh* *Hands out cookies*  
**Lucius:** FISHSTICKS FISHSTICKS WHAT A DELICIOUS TREAT! *plays with fishsticks and makes them dance*  
**Reine: **. . . When the hell did HE get here?

**Cupcake:** "He came for me but now I think he came for the fishsticks. I think he's getting to obsessed with them."  
*as she said this the twins appeared and gave Cupcake a hug. While Lucius was walking to where they kept the fishsticks*

*Reine smirks*  
**Fred+George:** OH CUPCAKES WE LOVE YEWEWEWEW!  
**Reine:** I got my Slytherhotties I'll live sharing my twinsy winsies

**Cupcake:**"Your Slytherins and your twins. Who is mine then?"

**Reine: **I said we could share! It's not like I can *ahem* keep them all happy, I'd be spending all day!

**Cupcake: **know. They are all so demanding.

**Reine:** I know right, Voldemort alone is insatiable! *pats Voldemort's cheek affectionatly*

* * *

**Cupcake: ***Gives Reine more cookies*

**Reine: ***rolls around on the floor twitching in a sugar coma*

Cupcake while crying:"Draco how could you. Or was it Cho?"  
*Voldie watches in horror*  
*Sev, twins, and the rest stay in also in horror.*  
***Harry runs in* and yells:**"I WILL SAVE YOU MY LOVE!"

**Reine: ***foams at mouth from sugary comaness*

**Harry:**"DON'T DIE ME LOVE!" *starts CPR*

**Reine: ***breathes* *promptly falls asleep on grocery store floor*

**Cupcake:** YAY, SHES Alright!

* * *

**Cupcake:** *eats a cookie she got from Reine earlier.*

**Reine: ***snorts* I willingly admit I'm in love with Voldemort and you willingly ate a cookie I gave out? Very daring. *Don't worry I didn't poison them yet*

**Cupcake: **"Yep, I am. Plus I have Sev on my side."

**Reine:** hahaha *Snuggles Voldemort*

**Cupcake:** *turns to Voldie* "Make sure she does have coffee or any sugar foods."

**Reine: **VOLDY! *jumps on Voldy and cuddles*

**Cupcake: ***sniff, sniff* ;-; Where's my Fenrir?

**Reine: ***points* *Goes back to snogging Voldy*

**Cupcake: **"Thanks" *cuddles with Fenrir*

**Reine: ** We are hopeless cuddlers. *sighs* Voldy I wuffles yews

**Cupcake: **We are.  
*Voldie glares at Cupcake*  
**Voldie:**"Go get Reine some wuffles."  
**Cupcake:**"But."  
*Voldie glares more* "Now!"  
*Cupcake leaves for a little bit and returns with the wuffles. And is followed by Sev*

**Reine:** *looks at Voldy* I said a WUFFLES you not that I wanted Waffles. . .xD  
**Voldemort: **But. . .  
**Reine:** YOU CANT BOSS AROUND MY FRIEND ;O  
**Voldemort:** *pouts*  
**Severus: ***Snickers*  
**Fenrir: ***Rolls eyes*  
**Cupcake:** . . . Anyone going to eat these Wuffles?

**Lucius:** "FISHSTICKS"  
**Blaise: **"I will!"

**Reine:** *Glances at Lucius and sighs*  
**Lucius:** *Walks around the room shaking his hips and doing the cha cha as he sings the fishsticks song.*  
Everyone Else: *Stares at Lucius*  
**Reine:** Has he finally gone completely bonkers?  
**Blaise:** *sighs* This is normal for him.  
**Voldemort: ***Hums along to song and bobs his head*  
**Reine:** *Stares at Voldemort*  
**Voldemort:** . . . I can't help it it's so catchy!

**Cupcake:** *gives Volie some fishsticks*

**Reine:** You're not helping!


End file.
